


永随罗马

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 二战结束后，一个银发男人的告解。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 带卡
Kudos: 6





	永随罗马

1945年，9月，英国伦敦。

“因父及子及圣神之名，阿门。” **1**

因父及子及圣神之名，阿门。

“请宽恕我，神父，准我罪人告解。我上次告解到现在已有一年。”

愿圣神光照你的心，使你诚心诚意告罪，并接受仁慈天父的恩宠。你的罪为何？

“我爱上了我的兄弟，我的战友。”

“我和他一同入伍，我们被分在了一个营。 **2** 我在人群中一眼便认出了他。他小时候是我的邻居，他比我年长一岁，因此很爱让我叫他哥哥。我从未这么称呼过他，我永远只叫他的名字，带土。现在我愿称他为我的兄弟，我唯一的哥哥。

“他做我家邻居时间不长，只有两年。因他父母在他十二岁时因病双双离世。他无其他亲眷，只能去福利院。我记得他走的那天，伦敦也在下雨。他抱着他的玩具熊，穿着他参加父母葬礼时的笔挺西装，皮鞋上还有一块泥。我在窗户上看着他钻进汽车的背影，盯着他的后脑勺。他转过头来，看见了窗户上的我，我立马蹲下身。等我数过五秒后，只剩下弥散在空中的汽车尾气。这是我最后一次见到幼年的他。

“再次相见，就是入伍。我家仅剩我父亲与我，母亲在带土走后的第五年也因病离世。父亲曾是参加过一战的士兵，我对于战争的理解一直停留在父亲的勋章上。当军队宣传入伍，我没有告诉父亲，便去了体检报名。等我拿着入伍通知书回家时，我父亲未发一言，他进自己的屋子把自己关了一天。等第二天我要走时，父亲从房间出来，给我做了鳕鱼三明治。他看着我，把自己一直带在身上的银质小弯刀装进我的背包。这个刀是他参战以后一直挂在身上的器物。我刚想制止，父亲便进了屋。我走出家门，回头看向窗户，看见了父亲扭身的背影。

“我一眼就认出了他。虽然已有十年未见，但对方稚气的笑，黑到发亮不服帖的头发，圆亮如鹿的眼睛，我不可能认错。我刚想叫对方，但却不知如何开口。他也看到了我，皱起了眉头，随后便和身边人继续热火朝天地聊天。我当时想，对方一定是把我忘记了。我没有再试图去叫对方。

“分配下来后，我们在一个营。我想没有比这更尴尬的事。营长让我们彼此介绍对方，我说到自己名字时，他扭头朝我看了一眼，因为动作幅度太大被营长呵斥了一顿，说他没纪律。我余光瞥见对方嘴角咧得很高，和他小时候每次打碎花瓶被他父亲训斥的时候一个样。

“是夜，我们行进途中，他从队伍最后跑过来，拍了拍我旁边战友的肩膀，示意换下位置。我感到自己的心脏剧烈跳动得简直要蹦出胸膛。他说：‘卡卡西，是你吗？’我半天不知道该说什么。‘傻了吗，是你吗？’他不耐烦地催了一下。‘对啊，是我。’我听见自己这么说。‘我就知道是你，你的头发亮得和银子一样，还有谁长你这颜色的头发啊，和恶魔一样。’他轻快地说。‘什么恶魔不恶魔，我家遗传。’我感到自己松了口气，但我的灵魂仿佛还在因为对方打的招呼而飘在空中，没有回神。

“我们被派到西线，前往比利时 **3** 。我们都很自信，因为在诺曼底我们已经把德国佬打得落花流水，现在的我们有盟友，也有大炮，队伍里洋溢着胜利的快乐。只有营长仍面色阴沉，对他各种说着下流话的兵蛋子们未发一言。带土怪笑地问我喜欢怎么样的女性，我看着他在夜色中闪闪发亮的眼睛，下意识说喜欢眼睛圆的头发黑的笑容可爱的。等我反应过来自己说了什么时，对方已经开始嗷嗷嗷地怪叫，压低声音说，‘你喜欢犹太人啊。你家怕不允许吧。’我一愣，没有再接话。

“当我们终于到达时，每个人都为连日的奔波疲惫不已，我也一样，感觉离家时吃的鳕鱼已是很久远的过去。在挖战壕时，在另一头的带土突然对我嘶声，营长此时正背过身骂着另外一个没挖完战壕就睡着的战友。我迅速蹿到带土身边，他重重的呼吸仿佛就喷在我脸上，我当时就无比庆幸夜浓如墨，他看不见我的表情。‘给，’他递给我一个短短的烟屁股，‘我偷藏的。分你一个。’我嫌弃地盯着已经湿烂的卷纸，犹豫要不要接。‘快抽，不然你扛不过去，会困死。一口也是烟。’他不由分说把烟屁股塞进我嘴里，柔软的指腹碰到我干裂起皮的嘴唇，我一下就感到自己的喉咙仿佛被掐住。他没有发现我的僵硬，又拢起手给我遮着风点了烟。火柴的微光点亮了他的脸，虽然只有一瞬间，但我还是看清了他纤长的睫毛和被冻红的圆滚鼻头。我不由自主地想到了林间的麋鹿。我当即就向主发誓，我愿意挖一辈子战壕。

“那里很冷。只能看到雪，树，和无尽的天空。我们通过战事安排知道这次美国佬主要负责这块，我们是来帮忙的。我很没骨气地想到了离家那天父亲的背影，有些庆幸。带土倒是没有什么反应，战壕他挖最好，地雷埋的也很快，很快他就成了营长的小跑腿，负责替营长对我们下达命令。起初很多人不服他，但当他自己一个人干掉三个前来我们这边侦察的德国兵后，所有人都开始下意识对他喊长官。除了我，我有次叫他长官，他差点没把我埋进雪里，我就继续叫他带土。他仍然像小时候一样不死心地让我喊他叫哥，我都装作没听见。

“我问起他去福利院的生活，他笑了笑，难得沉默了一下，接着哑着嗓子说，自己老是被禁闭。我说为什么，他说因为他总是在晨间祷告时溜号，被修女嬷嬷抓住时他就说自己并不认为有主的存在，他不相信，如果真的有主自己的父母怎么会一下都死掉又没人要他，祂一定忽视了自己的存在，他才不会信这样的神。他苦笑着说，因为每次都这么说，嬷嬷就由开始的讲经到后面的直接关禁闭让他闭嘴。我开始后悔问起这个自己无权提出的问题。他发现了我的窘迫，大力搂住了我的肩膀，在我耳边轻轻说，没关系，都过去了。我的眼圈一下就红了。他开始大声嘲笑我是兔子，眼睛红耳朵也红。傻兔子，他对我促狭地眨了眨眼。‘没关系的，’他低下头拿手指刨着雪，‘都过去了。’

“他战死于1944年12月16日 **4** ，距离别人叫他长官只过了7天，距离平安夜只有8天。我还记得那天我做的梦，梦里是他站在圣坛上对我伸手，我正要走过去握住宽大的手掌，我就被灰尘呛醒。‘卡卡西！’他着急地把背包丢给我，‘快点！德国佬来了！’他把我拖着，我们进了战壕做好战斗准备。但对于天上的飞机陆军只要能活着就是最大的抵抗了。我们抱住自己的头盔，我心里默念一定要回去，和带土一定要回去。身边的战友开始喃喃地祷告。炮弹一个接一个地炸在我们跟前，我扭头看着身边的带土，他的眼睛还是那么亮。他盯着远方的硝烟，哑着嗓子说，‘一定要活着，还有事没做。’

“那是我听见他说的最后一句话。随即一声巨响，我感到有什么东西扑倒我，然后我就一下失去了知觉。等再醒来，我发现自己躺在担架上，身边是来来回回走动的护士。我叫住她，想撑起身，却发现被子上没有腿的轮廓。我掀起被子，膝盖处被纱布紧紧裹着，仿佛膝盖下就不曾有过东西。我开始尖叫，护士连忙过来摁住我。‘带土呢？’我听见自己说。‘带土长官已经牺牲了。’对方小心翼翼地说。我的力气一下就没了，眼前随之一黑。我不知道自己睡了多久，听见旁边的护士说话提到了带土的名字，我一下就清醒过来，但我连眼皮都睁不开。我听见她们说道，说什么带土为了保护我和身边的战友，在炸弹丢到我们这边的战壕时用身体护住了我们。但我还是被炸断了双腿，另一个战友炸瞎了眼。一颗炮弹解决了三个战斗力，她们叹息道。

“‘带土的，身体呢？’我哑着嗓子问她们，她们发现我醒了，连忙扶我靠着床头。‘他的，身体呢？’我继续问，死死抓着扶我起来的手。‘带土长官的遗体碎了，半边。’对方被我抓得生痛，却不敢发声，‘已经，安葬了。’我松开了手，额间全是汗。‘整理的时候发现了有你名字的一个东西，我们打算交给你。’我疲惫地缩进被子，用被子盖过自己头。我听见她们走远的脚步，一下一下，仿佛时间锤击在我心上。我渐渐开始意识模糊。我又做梦了。梦见了带土，他对我开怀地笑着，挥手说，回去吧，回家去。我跑向他，他却笑着越退越远。当我看不见他的身影时，我哭着醒来了。

“我回家了。父亲看着我的腿，什么也没说，给了我一个紧紧的拥抱。我在父亲的调养下身体越来越好，但精神越来越恍惚。我总能看见带土坐在我的对面和我一起吃饭，甚至对我说话。紧接着有一天，我的父亲昏倒了，再也没醒来。我看着他和我一模一样的银发，耳朵里懵懵地传来医生的声音，说他一年前心脏就不舒服了，来找他看过，但是没想到一下就。我知道为什么父亲为何会突然倒下，都是因为我，带土说的没错，我真的是恶魔。

“神父，从我意识到自己喜欢他的时候，就知道自己罪无可恕。我每次的告解都不曾告解这最大的罪。我今天，来做这最后一次告解，真心希望您能原谅我。我爱他，如同自己意识到自己的存在一样久。我为何爱他，因为他是带土，也因为他是我的带土。当这个邻家男孩从他父亲身后看向我的第一眼，我就爱他，如爱兄弟一般，如爱自己一般。

“我不敢叫他哥哥，不敢在他去福利院的时候拥抱他，甚至再次相见时我看着他的睡颜都不敢伸出手去抚摸他的脸颊。因为我怕真的进不了天堂。但是我才意识到，如果他不存在，我也不配待在天堂。

“神父，我有罪。我真的有罪，我爱上了我的兄弟和战友。而我现在也即将去找寻他。我或许真的是恶魔，我拖死自己的父亲，也即将犯下重罪。我不可能进天堂，再享主的荣光了。但他也不信主，我这样就可以见到他了。我的父亲，我的父亲，他一定会进天堂，和我母亲团聚。

“神父，神父，原谅我。

“原谅我。”

天主的慈父，因衪圣子的死亡死复活，使世界与他和好，恩赐圣神赦免罪过，愿祂藉着教会的服务，宽恕你，赐给你平安，因现因父，及子，及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过 。

“阿门。”

天父已经宽恕了你的罪过，你平安地回去罢。

“感谢天主。”

“您好，您怎么这个时候在这里。”

“啊，神父您好，我就是来坐坐。抱歉，我马上走。”

神父看着银发男人撑着拐杖的身影，难过地摇了摇头。他走向祭坛点燃蜡烛时，他发现了一个虽然边角起皱但很平整的烟盒纸，上面有点点血痕。神父好奇地拿起来看，发现写了一句话：

“吾志永随罗马。” **5**

神父翻过看，背后还有一句话：

“卡卡西，我的战士。”

神父叹了口气，他将纸片就着烛火点燃，郑重地放在烛台旁，对着燃起的淼淼青烟划了十字。

“阿门。”

注：

1:英国普遍信新教，并不常告解。私设此处卡卡西及家庭信奉天主教。后面的仪式基本上是天主教的告解仪式流程。

2:二战时期英军陆军编制较为混乱，团营不分，私设为具有独立作战任务的小单位营。

3.此处指阿登战役，英军派兵死亡200人，伤1400人。盟军共死伤约8万余人。

4.指德军于该日拂晓发动的对比利时、卢森堡与德国西部交界的阿登地区的轰炸。

5.古罗马时期，底比斯的“圣军”军团的战争哲学认为，一个军团应该将相爱的战士编在一起，这样才能组成牢不可破、坚不可摧的部队，因为一个人是绝不愿在爱人面前丢脸的，而且他会为了保护所爱的人牺牲自己的性命。


End file.
